


The Kindling: Garcy Smut

by Gotta_Love_Garcy (kt_anansi)



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-06-10 04:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15283815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kt_anansi/pseuds/Gotta_Love_Garcy
Summary: Meant to take place during season one... the idea is that they basically steal away and hook up a lot... then flynn gets feelings... and can't deal.





	1. A Touch Too Tender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meant to take place during season one... the idea is that they basically steal away and hook up a lot... then flynn gets feelings... and can't deal.

“Lucy,” Flynn growled as he nipped her neck and moved to kiss across her collarbone, “We really have to stop meeting like this.”

Lucy felt a shiver run down her spine as Flynn held her flush against his lengthly and solid body. This wasn’t the first time this had happened, and she wasn’t sure it would be the last.

"I prefer my steamy trysts to have less word-”

She let out a moan as he slid his hand under her blouse and splayed it flush against her abdomen. His hand swooped down to fish underneath the waistband of her skirt. In moments his deft fingers were teasing her heat. The delicious tension grew as he softly grazed her lower lips through the (now wet) fabric of her panties. 

“Says the woman who wrote a three-hundred-page journal, to give to a complete stranger…”

He chuckled softly, feeling just how ready she was for him. Lucy hummed a question and he answered. 

"I happen to have it on good authority that you really enjoy my voice." The words licked her ears, and his hand teased underneath her underwear. Lucy's toes curled in response. 

A satisfied growl reverberated against her throat, as he plucked his hand from her. She looked down at him, their eyes met and he trailed his way down to her chest. His eye gave a mischievous glint as he bit a button off. Her eyes bugged, and she swatted his head away momentarily to unbutton her shirt… Grabbing his head gently by his hair, she placed him back, just above her breasts. Flynn briefly spied a self-satisfied smile across Lucy’s face.  

“I'd like no casualties today, please." 

“As you wish, Dr. Preston.” He laughed into her chest and started to kiss her. Glossing his hands up her thighs, he slowly pulled her skirt up. Ghosting over her underwear this time, he massaged her lightly. She moaned, and her legs moved slightly in response, trying to encourage him to do it.

“Ah, anticipation.”

“Shut up and kiss me.” She said, pulling his head back up to her, and kissing him deeply, and slowly. Momentarily, he faltered. He wasn’t quite used to her initiating such a tender kiss. But, as he gained his bearings, his hand made it under her underwear, and as he separated her lower lips. With chest heaving, she broke the kiss. Looking her in the eye, he slid one finger into her.

Her eyelids fluttered, and her knees buckled, as he moved his hooked finger in and out of her. Her head tilted to the side as she moaned. Keeping her eyes closed, she drank in the pleasure. Using his other hand, Flynn pulled one side of her bra down, and began to tease her with his mouth. He closed his mouth over her nipple and used his tongue to swoop circles. Her hands came up to cradle his neck and hair. She drank him in.

He traced his finger up her heat and settled on her clit. As he spun light circles he poured into the motion all of his sorrow, all of his want, all of his need. Her hands continued to cradle him tenderly, as he brought her over the edge.

When she came, she said his name.

       _“Oh, Garcia…”_

She wasn’t even through the aftershocks as Flynn pulled away… Lucy’s eyes fluttered open in surprise, as he tenderly put her bra back over her, and began to replace her buttons, avoiding eye contact.

It was too tender. It had it had been too much.

Usually, their encounters were raw, rough, and wanting. But, she cradled instead of clawed, her kiss was slow and deep, instead of rough and biting, she called him _Garcia_ instead of _Flynn_.

When she was put to rights, he cradled her face and gave her a tender kiss on the crown of her head- his reaction wasn't her fault, after all... She had done nothing wrong. 

As he began to walk away, Lucy grabbed his hand.

“Are you okay?” She asked, her eyes full of genuine concern. Breathing in, he nodded.

Slowly, Flynn pulled her close to him, and gave her a hug. She was stiff at first- it was odd, they could fuck… but they couldn’t hug?

But then she melted. Her hands reaching around him and settling on his back.

“Good bye, Lucy.” He muttered into her hair. “I will see you soon.”

As he walked away, he felt a pang of want. Of need. Something that a physical encounter couldn’t satiate. His humanity had slipped through and it terrified him.

 

 


	2. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for: accidentallyfangirling. 
> 
> Number 48 was my own take on it. I only like number 48 when its tasteful. And hopefully this was. But, I’ll leave you to be the judge of that. Enjoy! 
> 
>  
> 
> Prompts:
> 
> 28: Fuck or Die
> 
> 33: Hate Sex, Angry Sex
> 
> 48: Come-marking
> 
> 57: Rough Sex

The computer screen began to blacken. At least it looked like it was beginning to. Realizing it was merely her fatigue getting the better of her, Lucy rubbed her eyes. She had spent hours trying to find any mention of John Rittenhouse, to no avail. Lucy groaned, as she felt her utter fatigue and hunger threaten to overtake her.

“Do you think either of my lovely kidnappers would be kind enough to get me food or something to drink?” She asked, half sarcastically and half seriously. As Karl walked out, she tried her luck. “Coffee would be great!”

He turned half way, hand on the doorknob, “Don’t push it.” He threatened. Lucy swallowed her reply- she needed to eat, and somehow she knew Karl wouldn’t be as nice to her as Flynn was- even if nice was what you could call it.

About a half an hour later, Flynn came in instead. With a cup of coffee, and what Lucy prayed was a cinnamon roll, and not just a dream, or a poisoned pastry. Setting the items down in front of her, he smiled sardonically. When she hesitated, he bent closer, his face nearly touching hers. As he growled, “M’lady.” she felt a shiver go up her spine. Not of fear or disgust. But a shiver of excitement. She turned away, reminding herself that she really needed to hate Flynn right now. After all he had kidnapped her. “You should eat.” He growled again.

Lucy’s neck snapped toward him without her permission. “I hate you,” she seethed in a low, firm whisper. Allowing her eyes to burn into his. For a moment, Lucy thought she saw the eyes of a wounded man, and they were just as quickly gone- replaced by hazel slats that gave nothing away. As a rule, Garcia Flynn gave nothing away and usually he took no prisoners, clearly she was an exception. He stood staring at the Mother ship before him, his jaw firm, and lips set in a straight line. He didn’t look at Lucy again. “Drink, before your coffee gets cold.”

With that he walked to the door, and exited.

Much to Lucy’s delight the coffee was just the way she liked it. She usually took two sugars, and a splash of cream. And there it was. Exactly the way she remembered it. She stared at the cup, puzzled. She pulled a piece of the cinnamon roll off, it too was still warm, but just barely. She ate it slowly, savoring it. She had decided not to wonder too hard about where Flynn had gotten it. Maybe he threatened a baker in town to give it to him. Or maybe he just bought it. Lucy laughed to herself, the idea of Flynn just buying something, like a normal person and not an evil arch nemesis was amusing.

Usually, the guards were forcing her to stay in her chair. But, Gerald, the one with the big neck, would let her walk around the chapel. She told him it allowed her to stay awake enough to work on finding their target- really she was using the walk to try to plot an escape. She had seen a town a few miles from their location out the window, but Gerald had moved her once he noticed her lingering too long. Just her luck. An hour passed, she was at the computer again, wasting time on the lost cause once again.

Flynn was back, this time with Karl and Emma in tow.

“Where are you going?” Lucy asked, as they got in the mothership one by one.

“Out.” He said, flashing her a rather charming smile. “I have to get a present for the woman who hates me. I hope she likes it.”

“Just make sure it isn’t a dead animal.” She bit back. “I know that’s what sociopaths are into.” She yelled. She could have sworn she heard him yell. “Lucy, you wound me!” But with the door closing on him, she couldn’t be sure. The machine whirred and made papers fly, and then it was gone.

With in minutes he was back. Getting out of the time machine, Flynn had a red dress in his hands.

He stepped forward and put it on the desk. “Emma will help you get dressed.”

“I don’t need help.” Lucy said. Truth was, she didn’t trust Emma at all.

“Okay, let me rephrase. Emma will guard you, so you don’t run away, Lucy.”

“No.” Lucy said. “No offense, Emma. But, Flynn, I don’t know her. And I have learned one thing doing this job, I won’t be vulnerable around anyone I don’t know.”

“Fine.” Emma said, turning on her heel and walking out before Flynn could even respond. Flynn looked at Gerald and Karl.

“Get out.” He said flatly. They scattered like rats exposed to light.

Lucy and Flynn stared at one another for a long moment. Still angry, Lucy, longed for the feeling of clean clothes on her skin. Flynn raised his eyebrows and gestured to the dress. “Well,” he said. “Get dressed.”

“With you in here?” Lucy almost laughed. Suddenly feeling a heat that wasn’t hatred in her stomach, and elsewhere. “No, not happening.”

“Fine, I’ll turn around. But, if you get too quiet I will have to make sure you aren’t trying to climb out the window.” He said, an air of finality in his voice.

As Lucy took off her dirty underdress from 1775 and as she got dressed she realized she could use this to her advantage. If she just got him close enough to try to take him out. She might have to get creative, but she was sure it was possible. The corset gave her at idea.

“Flynn.” She said meekly. “Can you help me?” She lifted up the corset. It was supposed to tie from the front, but would still be impossible to manage without help. He rolled his eyes, but walked forward. She was in her underdress, but, somehow it still seemed very intimate. Lifting her arms up, she directed him.

“Just put it around me.” She said. When he tried to wrap it around in the wrong spot on her waist, she grabbed his wrists and moved them down. At her touch, his eyes snapped from the corner of the room (no doubt that was why he was getting it wrong, because he wasn’t even looking at her) to her face, then to her chest. And back again the floor. Of course, Lucy thought to herself. He was but a man, after all.

“Okay,” She said softly, her voice breathy, she could feel the heat of him near her, and it made her a little dizzy. “Now, if you could just lace the front.” She handed him the strings.

He tried to speak, and then coughed. “There is no way you can possibly do this?” He asked, his voice a little raw. She just shook her head slowly, making eye contact. The truth was she could do it herself, but this was her way out. Slowly, he laced up the corset, occasionally he would accidentally brush her breast with a finger here or there, each time, Lucy felt a shiver threaten her. Once it was laced he let go, and made to step back.

Lucy grabbed his hands, and put them back, “Tie it.” She commanded. Flynn’s eyes squinted suspiciously. She was losing him. “Please.” She asked. Trying to be polite. As he pulled the strings tight, he kept eye contact. His movements would jerk her forward slightly, as he repeatedly tried to tighten the corset. “This would be easier from behind.” He said. Could he possibly be completely ignorant of how sexual that sounded?

As he continued, She couldn’t help but imagine what it would be like to have his naked body thrusting against her. She felt herself blush.

“C’mon, I didn’t pull that hard.” He said. “No need to be breathless.”

Lucy realized she wasn’t breathing, she had been staring at his neck, lips parted thinking about sucking on it. She swallowed hard, her throat dry. Lucy breathed in steadily- trying to gather herself. Perhaps, her plan was backfiring. Maybe instead of trying to catch him off guard, she was just getting herself into a fit of frustration. She looked up to find Flynn staring at her, his tongue darting out to lick his bottom lip, and then perching behind said lips again.

“Fashion through the ages isn’t kind to women, it seems. I can imagine these dresses are a pain,” surely, he was trying to dissipate the steam that seemed to be building between the two of them. He tied the bow as he spoke. “But, I think you’ll-”

“You’re a pain.” She said.

“A little late for that dig, Lucy.” He said, eyes narrowing again, but his mouth showed that he was amused. He had finished lacing and tying the corset, and would soon become aware of his gaze lingering. However, before he could walk away, Lucy grabbed the collar of his suit, and pulled him down fast. It took her a moment to realize that his lips were on hers. That wasn’t the plan. She was going to distract him, and kick him in the groin- and get away, but her body seemed to have a mind of its own.

They were kissing. It was fast, her tongue like a dagger in his mouth. She could feel his hands against her breasts. She brought her hands around the back of his neck, and pulled him closer to her. His hands had no choice but to move, down her breasts, around her abdomen and to her waist. She wondered if he was responding on instinct or willfully. She didn’t care. After all, he had kidnapped her. Flynn pulled her closer, his hands strong against her. Lucy, dug her nails into the back of his neck, and raked her teeth over his neck. She marked him.

“Ah! Lucy...” He said. “And here I thought you hated me.”

“I do.” she murmured, nipping at his pulse point, decidedly using less teeth for a moment. “I was biting you, after all.”

“True...” He said, weighing the validity of that statement.

Lucy suddenly became aware that Flynn had one of her legs in his hand it was pulled up against his hip, as they kissed ferociously. She lowered her hands, deciding heavy petting wasn’t going to be enough. If she was going to be his prisoner, she would at least have control of the situation she decided. She grabbed his belt and unbuckled it, jostling him purposefully.

“Lucy, you don’t have to-” He said, voice too tender for her hear at that moment.

“Fuck me.” She commanded. Her hand diving into his pants, as she pulled him out, he was hot and warm, hard and ready. “Now, of course only if you-”

“Shut up.” He said, repressing a smile. Maybe asking permission would ruin the whole hate-sex thing, Lucy wondered. But, he kissed her strong, like a force of nature. Pulling her legs up, he took her to the desk. He put her on it, his movements rough and unapologetic. Hiking up her skirt, he made a move as if to check for her underwear. He seemed surprised when he didn’t find any. He found her center warm, waiting and ready. He took some of her moisture and brought it up to her clit, her body jolted under his touch. He was the perfect height to fuck her like this, on the table- and god did he want to. But, he wanted to avoid the mess he would make, so instead he slid his fingers inside her. Lucy’s eyes rolled in their sockets at the sensation.

Using his fingers to fuck her, and his palm to tease her clit, he worked her. His movements were desperate and wanting. He loved seeing her writhe in pleasure- even if she claimed to hate him. She was thrusting against him, the rhythm fast and and rough- panting as if she would die if she didn’t come soon. All the while, he held the small of Lucy’s back with his other hand. In part to steady her, in part to create more tension. She was clawing at his neck again. The pain was euphoric. 

Their movements were shaking the table, and Lucy’s moaning was more noise than Flynn would have liked. He figured that fucking his prisoner really didn’t set the best precedent with his henchmen- regardless of whether or not she wanted it or initiated it- so, he kissed Lucy to quiet her. Her breathing became harder and more erratic, he could feel her closing around his fingers. He applied greater pressure to her clit, and that sent her over the edge. As she finished, she bit his lip. Everything about it was so hot, he almost couldn’t help himself.

She settled down, her breathing labored, but more steady. “Aren’t you going to?” She asked. Looking longingly at his open trousers.

“I don’t want the mess.” He said. “and you probably don’t want to get pregnant.”

“Is that what this is about?” She said. Visibly offended. Flynn wasn’t sure if she realized he meant literal mess- or if she was offended about him making decisions about her fertility. “Fine.” She said, “But you’re coming, too.”

With in moments, she was on her knees, she had taken him fully in her mouth. It felt good. Very good. He couldn't help the deep growl of a moan that escaped him. She toyed with him by breathing heat onto his scrotum, and teasing under his shaft with her tongue. Due to being out of practice, he found that he was ready blow faster than he would have wanted. He grabbed the chair that was next to him to steady himself. With his other hand, he tried to slow her down, he didn’t want to finish in her mouth- that was hardly the gentlemanly thing to do. Then again, kidnapping her was hardly the gentlemanly thing to do either.

Lucy either didn’t notice him, or didn’t care. Not wanting anyone to come in, he didn’t say anything. She worked him faster and faster, until the pressure was killing him. The heat, the pressure, her lips on him. Everything, it was too much. Any hope he had of holding off was gone when she flicked her tongue over his head, he felt himself shoot into her. Lucy swallowed hard against him.

Surely, that must have been a reflex, he thought to himself, but she wasn’t gagging- he thought he heard a hum of delight from her, but his own ears were buzzing from the increased blood flow in his brain (as the heat makes blood rush everywhere), and he was distracted by the pleasurable throbbing he felt below. He took a moment to steady himself.

“I’m sorry.” He said, ashamed.

“For what?” She asked. She rose up, wiping the side of her mouth off, and licking her finger. She looked at him as if she had bested him at some sport. “See, no mess.” She said, hands open, as if in surrender. Slowly, and with confidence, she put on the outer part of her dress.

“Pull your pants up, Flynn.” She said as she walked to the Mother ship.


	3. My Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set at some point before 1×16 Agent Christopher has a mole on Flynn's team, and plans a raid that should be very successful. 
> 
> Should be, those are the key words here.
> 
> But, Lucy doesn't want Flynn to get caught. And what exactly does Lucy want?
> 
> Will she finally be honest about it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Dark Side
> 
> I can be your reckless,   
> you can be my stain  
> I can be your heartache,  
> you can be my shame  
> When you're feeling reckless,  
> when you're feeling chained,  
> I can be your darkside...
> 
> -Bishop Briggs, The Dark Side

Lucy heard the knock on the door.

Taking a deep breath, she locked away any apprehension she had about this. She wanted it.

God, she _needed_ it.

Another knock.

She opened the door to reveal Garcia Flynn. He stood there, dressed in a tan three-piece suit. He had one hand in his pants pocket; his head tilted to the side as if Lucy was some foreign language he was trying to decipher.

Slowly, he opened and closed his eyes, “Are you bait for Homeland Security? Or can I come in?”

Lucy gave him a small smile, opening her stance to let him in. When he brushed against her she didn't recoil, “I wouldn’t trap you like that. They are the ones we are hiding from.”

“We?” he asked, in disbelief.

“Did you move it as I instructed?” Lucy asked. Her text had been cryptic enough, and she had used a burner phone.

He nodded.

“I was impressed. _Move the car; the street sweepers are coming. Meet me at the lodge. Ask about the 15th.- Penny._  Very clever.”

“I know what my text said- I wrote it, after all.”

“Indeed, Ms. Lincoln.” Flynn looked her up and down, and then let his eyes sweep over the room, “Nice digs.”

“Can’t beat the Travel Lodge… Scotch?” Lucy asked, opening a bottle and pouring two fingers into a small glass tumbler.

“Sure,” Flynn said, looking again around the bare room. Turning to her, he took the glass she offered. “Are you okay, Lucy? Why are you here?”

“I was being followed. So, I shook the tail, and I wanted to see you.” She said. Walking forward, she stood in front of him. She stared at him as she drank her scotch in one drag. Flynn worked his jaw, trying not to be impressed. He was that and worried.

He followed suit, drinking his scotch, all while eyeing her. Then he tossed it out,  _“Why am I here?”_

“They were headed your way… and, I wanted to level with you, Garcia.”

He raised his eyebrows, clearly surprised by her use of his Christian name.

“What is it that you want from me, Lucy? I have offered to work with you. I don’t understand why you were avoiding the inevitable. And now, what is this?” Flynn said, his eyes boring holes through Lucy, as he struggled to understand her. The heat of his gaze was heavy on her. She could feel the fire under her skin.

“Tonight isn’t about any of that.” She stated simply, setting her glass down and walking toward him. Suddenly, it hit her- this is her first time speaking to him in their own time. Well, there is a first time for everything.

“Then what is this about, Lucy?” His eyes followed her until she stood right in front of him. Setting her hand on his chest, she could feel his heart thumping steadily against her palm.

“You say you know everything about me. Is that true?”

“Well, I know a lot about you. There are some more _private_ things I may not be privy to.” His voice was scratchy, and he swallowed after he admitted it. There was some mystery here, perhaps the potential for a mutual thrill.

“I want us to get to know each other some more.” She stated, looking up at him through long lashes. Her hands were surprisingly steady as she began to unbutton his suit jacket. Flynn looked at her, completely floored by how forward she was being.

She shoved off his jacket- looking up at him, she bit her lip, and then started on the buttons of his shirt.

“Lucy, I don’t know if that is the best idea.” He said although he didn’t stop her. “It will… complicate things.”

“Why is that?” She implored.

“Our judgment will be compromised… people who sleep together, can’t be enemies. And people who make love- they make emotional decisions, said decisions are usually poor decisions.”

Lucy let out a short laugh.

“I don’t want to make love, Flynn.” She explained pushing his shirt off him and then going for his belt. “I want you to fuck me.”

Flynn groaned as he stopped her hands.

“Lucy.” He said, drawing her name out. Revealing all the dark and sultry sounds that were possible in its pronunciation. “We aren’t animals… we can’t just turn off feelings. We can’t ignore…”

“Each other?” She said as she looked up at him. Starting at his abdomen, she ran her hand through the dark hairs that trailed down his stomach. It’s the perfect amount. She thought to herself. His stomach was like that of a Greek statue; his chest was broad and strong. The thoughts of what he could do to her, they thrilled her, making her feel a throbbing heat between her thighs. When her hand reached his neck, she pulled him down into a fierce, bruising kiss. Her lips danced with his long enough to make him moan.

As soon as she heard that, she cut him off.

“But if that’s not what you want. I respect you.” She whispered while her gaze traveled down his body and saw him straining against his pants. Walking away, she stripped down to her underwear and set the alarm clock. She stalled and acted as if she was going to go to bed before admitting to herself that he wasn’t going to take her up on her offer.

“Turn the light off when you leave.” She said, sitting down on the bed and dismissing him.

The lights turned off, but the door never opened.

“I have nowhere to be.” He said, his voice sounded strange. It was almost abandoning, hopeful, even. She felt a jolt of excitement at the sound of it. She stood up and walked toward him; there was enough moonlight to see him. Her hand again took its place on his stomach. This time, he sucked in his breath as her hand pulled his waistband forward.

“Are you sure?” She asked. When he nodded, she unbuckled his belt, and let his pants fall to the floor.

The air was thick with tension. Lucy could feel Flynn’s gaze on her as she looked up. His hands, strong and steady, framed her face as it met with his. Their kisses were fierce, hungry, unforgiving.

“Lucy.” He growled, as he dipped down and grabbed her by her thighs. Her legs wrapped easily around his waist. Spotting the counter, he set her there. Even up there, he was still taller than her, but not by too much. He kissed her a bit more, and then pulled back to survey her reaction. The sheen of lust in her eyes was telling.

“Flynn…” she said when he had waited too long before touching her again. “You don’t have to…”

 _“I just… I want.”_ He said, words failing him, as he kissed her again. This time, it was full steam ahead, as he trailed kisses from her lips to her jaw and then down her neck. Continuing to kiss her neck, Flynn placed his hands on her thighs. Rubbing them until she was humming and frustrated with warmth. Then, switching sides of the neck, he put his hand on her center. Even with his hand above her panties, she moved into his touch.

Lucy moaned as he moved his hand briefly to remove her bra. She was surprised to find him taking her nipple in his mouth- one and then the other- as he massaged her below. His fingers slipped under her garment while he looked up at her, searching for her reaction.

“You’re generous,” She moaned in surprise, as his finger slipped into her wet abyss. He let out a slight laugh against her breast and then allowed his lips to pop against her as he released her. Another finger slipped into her and hooked itself against her sensitive, wet flesh.

Lucy moaned while throwing her head back; she was thrusting against his hand- clearly enjoying herself.

“I can be even more generous than this.” He assured her. Slowly, he pumped his fingers in and out of her, as his thumb set to her clit. Lucy’s moans of pleasure were only interrupted by stuttering breaths, as Flynn stoked the flames of orgasm inside her.

Lucy lost all sense of self as he made her climax. Her body broke under him. Of course, he had been right; of course, he couldn’t just fuck her.

“Lucy.” He whispered.

“Yeah?” She asked, her consciousness returning to her body.

“Can I… turn you around?” Lucy felt her breasts blazing against his chest. His arms were around her, and sprawled along her back- had he been holding her?

Lucy nodded.

Flynn’s arms were strong against her, as he turned her around. Almost slipping because of the height difference, Lucy found herself anchoring her calves against him to keep balance. She felt him enter her; he was hard, hot and big- the sweet burn made her moan, while she bit her lip.

As she bent over the counter, Lucy’s arms held her steady, as his hands cupped her breasts. Slowly, he pulled out and then slammed into her.

“Oh!” She breathed in surprise- it felt better than she had imagined. Flynn set his lips to her back, while his hands migrated to her hips. “Mmmmhmm… yes.”

Encouraged by her erotic moans, Flynn kept a steady rhythm. At some point, one of his hands ended up in her hair.

“Pull.” She moaned.

“What?”

“Pull, please.” Flynn obliged her and pulled her hair slightly. Her moans grew louder as her heat tightened around him. All the while, Flynn felt the sweet vibration of orgasm in his toes, his feet, his legs. No, no, it was too soon. And he wanted to see her face when he finished.

“Lucy,” He said, gruffly as he slipped out and lowered her.

“Wha… Why?” She seemed half dazed.

“Can we… do this in the bed?” he asked. The woman turned around. As Lucy's eyes searched his, the hunger and darkness in them struck Flynn's chest.

“Sure,” she said, grabbing his hand and leading him over to the bed. It was as if starting at step one again, he kissed her well, made sure she was good and ready before he entered her.

“Oh, fuck.” She moaned her hands on his cheeks. “You feel so… good.”

The praise went to his head. Hooking her legs over his forearms, he slammed in and out of her at high speed- hitting every sensitive spot in just the right way. Flynn kept up the pace and kissed her well. By the time she was tight around him, he was ready to burst.

“Finish inside me.” She moaned. “Please.”  
He did what she asked, not thinking twice of it.

He swore he heard her say his name as she came. Being lost in his pleasure, he couldn’t be sure.

“Is it okay, if I… lay down for a bit?” He asked, breathless. Lucy chuckled.

“Of course, I am not going to kick you out.” She said. “Please, stay the night. If your lucky, I may even cuddle…”

Flynn felt fuzzy and disconnected from reality. The last thing he remembered before falling asleep was Lucy pulling his arm over her, giving him a gentle kiss on the lips, and laying down on his chest. For the first time in so long, he fell asleep with ease, as he ran his fingers through her hair.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Flynn woke at what the clock said was six in the morning; he needed to pee. While washing his hands, he noticed two phones charging. One buzzed and lit up as the Caller ID showed Wyatt was calling. Flynn felt a little bit of smug satisfaction that he was here with Lucy- instead of Wyatt. But that satisfaction faded when he saw her phone had fifteen text messages and seven voicemails.

  
Hating himself slightly, he opened the phone, and skimmed the texts. Several jumped out.

_Rufus: Lucy. Where the hell are you? Someone tipped Flynn off. You are the only one who knew about the raid that we can’t get locate. Please tell me you aren’t helping him._

_Wyatt: They found your car by the lake? Don’t answer your phone- they are going to track you. I hope you know what you are doing._

_Denise: Lucy. I have tried to call you five times. Call me._

_Noah: Where are you?_  
_Please, tell me you’re okay?_  
_Lucy, please? Just come home…_

_Mom: We need to talk about everything… it’s imperative that we speak soon._

The last one sent chills through Flynn's limbs. Lucy had betrayed everyone to help him.  _And who was Noah?_ He filed that question away for later.

“What are you doing?” Lucy asked from the doorway.

“Number one rule of running away, lose the phone,” Flynn said waving it before he handed it off to her.

“I’m not running away, Flynn. I helped you, but I’m not…” reading the texts, Lucy’s face went sheet white, as she realized how much trouble she had caused. “Oh my God. They all know…”

“That you tipped me off, yes. About last night… well, not sure about that… though you could send one last text before we break that phone.” he couldn’t help but lick his lip and smirk.

“You’re an ass.”

“Don’t worry Lucy. You can run away with me.”


	4. Intertwined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 45\. Ownership/claiming/marking For Garcy

Lucy laid awake in bed, listening to Garcia snore. He was lying next to her, on his stomach, arm dangling off the side of the bed. He was just in his boxers, because the man seemed to run like a furnace- and even more so since they were in Hawaii. Lucy felt like there was electricity in her brain- all of her synapses were running at full speed, she found that even the air around her was making her feel alive. Usually she needed coffee to get going. However, having a few days off from time travel and being both illness and injury free for six months seemed to treat her well- as did being on her Honeymoon. Being in throws of a romance was definitely one road to extra energy, especially when that romance was with her soulmate. 

Just thinking about how they touch, how he feels in her hands- around her body, and the fact that he was right next to her- that he was hers- made Lucy’s skin warm and alight with electricity. Looking at the time, it was five in the morning, Garcia would be getting up soon anyway, might as well wake him with some fun. Turning to him, Lucy ran her index finger down his back, slowly, purposefully. She felt Garcia’s muscles respond to her gentle touch. He was stirring. When she reached the small of his back, she fanned her hand out to cover his muscles and guided her fingers under the waistband of his boxers. When he didn’t stop her, she slowly grazed his cheek, and then straddled him. She began to give him a pleasant massage. It was both therapeutic and erotic as she kneaded his muscles up to his neck. 

Beginning at the end of his neck, she gently kissed the length of his spine, while grazing his ribcage with her hands. Reaching the small of his back, she began to suck. This whole time he had been pleasantly groaning here and there. Now, his groans quickly turned to moans of pleasure. 

“Hmmm… Lucy?” He responded gruffly, yet happily. “Good morning to you, too.” 

She smiled against his skin. Completing her work, she looked down. She had marked him, he was hers. 

“Hi,” she said shyly, as she pulled his boxers down to reveal what she thought might be god’s second greatest gift to the world, Garcia Flynn’s lovely rounded ass. She giggled to herself. It was strange to have a desire to kiss all over him. As she lowered her lips onto him, gently brushing him with kisses. She heard him release a low laugh. As she continued her descent she brought his boxers with her, kissing the back of his thighs, his calves, she nipped at his ankles. 

As she freed his body of his undergarment, he rolled over and looked at her with love and curiosity in his eyes. She waved his boxers like a flag, “I win.” She stated victoriously. Then, tossing them aside she crawled the length of his legs, and perched herself on his hips. As she touched his chest in adoration, he rose up on his elbows to meet her.

“I didn’t realize we were playing a game,” He said his eyes sparkling with delight. 

“Not a game- it was a battle.” She said sternly. “And I claim this body for Lucy Preston-Flynn.” 

With that, she cupped his face, and kissed him strong, with passion. His hands rose up to venture under the length of the oversized shirt she was wearing. He settled at her chest, palming her breasts intensely. With in moments, they were ready, It only took a moment for him to be inside her, and a short eternity for them to fall into oblivion together. She held him tight, his head nestled in her breasts, his arms strong around her back. Her arms were laced about his neck, and her hands in his hair. Their breathing became shaky, and erratic, as each thrust brought them closer to whatever gods that may be. 

When their ascent was over, they melted into one another- the two becoming one.


	5. Garcy + Handcuffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone on Tumblr was asking for Garcy "Handcuffed" fics... so here is mine!

“You’re never going to get it.” Lucy said, her voice labored. Flynn could hear her struggling and the sound of metal hitting metal.

“Oh, that’s where you’re wrong, sweetie. I already have it.” Rittengoon number 78 squealed, her voice was high pitched and had a southern twang to it. Flynn could hear the soft slink of a chain falling, the woman was likely showing off the necklace. Well really, the flash drive- but he doubted she knew that. 

“Look, I know you are only doing this for the money- or to keep your family safe… But, Emma, she is never going to pay you, she is never going to take you home. She is never going to let you just go. You know too much.”

“Are you saying she’s gonna kill me?” The woman asked. “Well, so be it. If she gives me the money, great. If she doesn’t, well at least I don’t have to suffer.”

“What a luxury.” Lucy muttered.

Flynn decided it was time for him to intervene- especially since he was unable to get a good look at the room without entering. He barreled in with his gun hoisted in front of him, ready to shoot. The Rittengoon was close to Lucy with her gun trained on her head. Lucy was still trying to pull the handcuffs from the metal frame of the bed.

“Get away from her!” Flynn yelled.

“Make me.” The goon seethed. Flynn honestly had no idea who she was, but she was in a maid’s outfit, so apparently, she was the sleeper. Flynn cocked his gun.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Another female voice came from the door that Flynn had just entered. He raised his hands, knowing that two guns against one left Lucy far too vulnerable. He turned slowly.

“Alma, get out of here, take the necklace to Emma.” Jessica Logan was standing at the entrance, her gun on Flynn.

“But, what about the orders to kill the woman?”

“I’ll do it.” Jess said, as she motioned for the girl to come over to her. The girl listened. “Gun. Keys. Now.”

The operative complied. Once she was gone, Jess stepped toward Flynn. In a low voice she made an offering.

“I have to cuff you both. But, I won’t hurt you- or Lucy. I’ll say I heard the cops coming or the Lady of the House. Whatever. Flynn get over here.”

“What makes you think I won’t kill you?” Flynn growled.

“Because, you won’t kill Wyatt’s wife, and his child- an innocent child. You know all too well what it is like to lose your family.” Flynn knew she had him there. “and I am not hurting you or Lucy, because I know Wyatt would never forgive me. And believe it or not, I want my family together.”

“You have weird way of showing that.” Lucy scoffed, as she rolled her eyes.

“I don’t expect you to understand.” Jess said. It wasn’t mean, just factual.

“I am not giving you my gun.” Flynn said.

“I am not asking for it.” Jess said. “Just get over there.”

Flynn tucked his gun away, and Jess did as well. Both skilled field operatives were very aware of how close they were to their guns. That was what made Flynn not pull it. He couldn’t risk her shooting Lucy.

Slowly, Jess unlocked the cuffs. Instead of re-cuffing on the immovable metal post, Jess chose a rod on the interior of what could be considered the headboard- she slinked the chain around it, leaving the other cuff available. This was something Flynn knew he could break out of- even if it would take time.

“Okay, Flynn. Wrist.” Flynn gave her his left hand, and she quickly snapped the cuff around his wrist. Lucy was kneeling on the bed, with her head down, staring at the cuffs. Flynn couldn’t see her face, all he saw was her hair- as if she was hiding in it. Was she hiding from him? The thought made his heart ache a little. Maybe she was hiding from Jessica? He couldn’t be sure. She had been acting strange ever since last night. They had been relaxing in his room, and she had tried to kiss him. Flynn’s response had been… less than ideal, which led to a very embarrassed Lucy leaving his room before he could even string together words. She had been avoiding him all day. Even going off on her own, when they were supposed to be working together.

Lost in thought, he almost didn’t notice Jess leave. The door slammed shut, and Lucy looked up at him.

“She’s gone.” He said. “Are you hurt?”

“The maid. She got my head, when I found the necklace. I woke up like this.”

“Are you dizzy?”

“No. I think I’m fine… Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” He said, as Lucy suddenly looked away, it was as if looking at him was too much for her. “Lucy-“

“Look. Let’s just get out of here, okay? I am not interested in being embarrassed further.” She said, shaking slightly.

“Lucy, it’s not your fault, the woman had a gun to your head.” Flynn felt confused as Lucy rolled her eyes.

“That’s not what I am talking about.” She snapped.

Before Flynn could register exactly what he was doing, He was kneeling and using his free hand to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear.

“That’s better,” He said softly, when her honey brown eyes made an appearance. “I am sorry that I embarrassed you, and that I hurt you.” His hand was still lingering by her ear, as he searched her eyes for forgiveness. “And I am sorry, we are in this situation… I couldn’t let them hurt you though.”

“You are so confusing.” Lucy said, “But, thank you. I guess… I forgive you.”

“How am I confusing, Lucy?” He asked, genuinely wanting to know.

“Oh, c’mon!” She said, eyes going wide, “The way you talk to me, the way you look at me, the way you touch me… Then you won’t even kiss me?” She gathered herself. “I mean, shit or get off the pot, Flynn. Seriously.”

Flynn felt his eyes narrow. She thought he was leading her on?

“Lucy…” He breathed slowly. “I was… surprised. I just didn’t expect you… to feel that way about me.”

“Oh.” She looked like she was going to say more, but, didn’t. Flynn was suddenly very aware of how close he was to her. Staying on his knees, he stretched forward and kissed her on the cheek. He heard her let out a tiny laugh. Her breath caught when she realized he was kissing her little by little until he reached her mouth.

When he got there, he didn’t hesitate- he kissed her fully. Her free hand in his hair, while his found her waist, she slid off the side of the bed and onto his lap- which earned a laugh from him. Flynn trailed kisses along her jaw, and down her neck, as Lucy hummed in appreciation. He had no idea that this was what she had wanted… Had he known sooner, he would have gladly of given it- and more- to her.

Lucy bucked her hips against him, making him throb with need.

“Lucy…” His voice was low and husky. What was she doing to him? He was hard against her, and she seemed to be fully appreciating it. She continued to grind against him. She had pulled herself hard against his chest- her breasts seemed like flames against him. He was catching fire.

Slowly, he lowered his hand beneath her dress, and followed her skin to the small of her back. She was warm, soft, and he couldn’t help but wonder what she would feel like completely naked against him. As he massaged the small of her back, he kissed her neck with renewed fervor.

Her breath caught- she moaned into his neck, and Flynn felt her shudder. He pulled back to look at her, she was blushing profusely.

“Did you just?”

“Yeah…” She bit her lip nervously. Flynn kissed her, to signal that he didn’t mind. She swallowed hard and kissed him again. “Are you okay?”

“Well, I am going to need a minute, but I’ll live.” He said, laughing. “I can’t exactly do that…”

They both laughed, and kissed again, lazily.

A cough came from the doorway.

“You know… Most people wait awhile to introduce kink…”

“Hi, Jiya…” Lucy said, blushing like crazy.

“Do you think you could maybe pick the lock?” Flynn asked.


	6. First Time/Song Prompt "Dead Girl Walking" From Heathers the Musical

Lucy found herself tossing and turning in bed, sleep evading her. Emma wanted to make a deal. The very thought of it made Lucy’s stomach churn. She had given Lucy exactly thirty hours to decide. If not, she would blow up the safe house they had been occupying for the last year. to sweeten the torture, she would also kill Amy... 

Amy, who Lucy had just gotten back less than six months ago was kidnapped a week ago, and Emma was apparently done playing games. If Lucy surrendered herself, Amy could live, the team would be given time to relocate, but Lucy would die. There was no saving her, apparently this was her destiny after all, she should have seen it from the beginning. There are only two things that are certain in history: Fools in love and death. 

Soon, Lucy would have both. But, he would never know. Lucy could never tell Flynn about the deal- and she certainly could never use him for a night, just to disappear in the morning. It wouldn’t be fair to him. None of this was fair- and what if she died without him ever knowing? 

Now, would that be fair to him? 

A voice inside her said no, no it wouldn’t. It also wouldn’t be fair to her. For four years now, she had known him. She had chased him through time, broken him out of prison, opened up to him. She had shivered with anticipation many times when he had brushed her hand (once or twice, he actually held it), revealed almost too much in his longing gaze and thinly veiled compliments, and when he had pulled her away or shielded her from danger her heart seemed to leap out of her entirely. He had taken bullets for her and never asked for anything in return. Her heart ached for this man who seemed to know her better than she knew herself, who for whatever reason, was so patient with her, as he helped her open up fully to him. 

It grieved Lucy to think about what could have been, why had she been so foolish? Why hadn’t she just told him how she felt? She loved him. She loved him. And now she was going to die. Die. They had shared a bed until Amy came back. Once she was back, Lucy felt it was best for her and her sister to share a room, just in case someone tried to take her. But, it didn’t matter. One night, when Lucy and Flynn had been reconnecting, she fell asleep in his room- and Amy was taken. The nightmare was made reality. Flynn said he would never forgive himself. They had been working tirelessly to get her back- to almost no avail. 

Before Lucy knew what was happening, her feet were carrying her to Flynn’s room. If I am going to die, she thought to herself, might as well go out with a bang. Maybe that was a bit crude. But she knew she needed something, she needed him. She needed him in her arms, in her, and this was their last chance. 

When she got to his door, she didn’t knock. She just opened it. Slowly, she made her way to his bed. Standing over him, he was sleeping- and it was seemingly peaceful. She stroked his face lightly, only half hoping to stir him. As his eyes fluttered open, and his hand came up to catch hers, her breath caught. 

“Thought I might see you one of these nights.” He said. His eyes sad with empathy for her. Surely, he thought she was just looking for comfort, protection. He had no idea what she was really looking for- something raw, something savage. Something that would make her feel alive, just for the night. He scooted over to make space for her in his large bed. When Lucy paused, he looked puzzled. 

Instead, she climbed into the bed and straddled his hips.

“Oh.” Was all he could say, his hands instinctively finding her hips. As he swallowed his nerves, he tried to speak again. “Lucy... I-” 

“Shhh...” She said, placing a finger over his lips. “Please, don’t. Don’t push me away. I need you, Garcia.” Her voice cracked, betraying her- forcing her to fight even harder against her tears. “Please...” She whispered again. 

Lightly, he feathered a kiss against her finger. And took her hand in his. He kissed her palm. She ventured to cup his face as he leaned into her hand, his eyes closed in comfort. 

Bringing her other hand up, she was now cradling his face in her hands. It felt as if she was holding the world in her hands- and soon she would have to say goodbye. Before he could open his eyes and see her tears, she kissed him. It was slow, deliberate, appreciative. Forehead against forehead, eyes closed to hold back tears, Lucy whispered “I love you” against Garcia’s lips. 

Opening her eyes, she began to pull away- she couldn’t do this to him. Catching her arm lightly, Garcia looked at her, his expression pained and concerned. 

“Why does this feel like goodbye?” He asked. Lucy swore she saw a line of liquid sprouting in his eyes. 

“I... I can’t tell you.” Was all she could manage. To her surprise, he didn’t push. He nodded, pulling her back close to him. 

“I love you, Lucy. That...” He paused, voice raw with emotion. “That will never change.” He said. 

He pulled her down for another kiss. This time it wasn’t so chaste, it was deep, burning, wanting. Four years of tension was bursting between the both of them. Her hands were in his hair, his ventured under her night shirt. Lucy let out a moan as his hands smoothed over the small of her back, tracing her feminine curves, and came up to knead her breasts. 

Flynn’s kisses tasted of salt and clove. He trailed from Lucy’s mouth to her neck. Their hips began to sway in a dance of wanting unison. Lucy could feel his desire against her. Truth be told, she wasn’t exactly dry herself. With a swift movement, Flynn pulled Lucy’s night shirt over her head and off. With only the light of the moon to illuminate her, he gasped as he took in the vision before him. 

spreading his hands across her back, he pulled her close, his mouth musing at her breasts. He trailed kisses wherever they would settle. Lucy swelled above him- full of want, of need. As his lips came up to join hers again, Lucy felt his hand venture down to her center. As he massaged her, Lucy couldn’t help but let out a deep moan, her eyes rolling back in her head. His fingers found her opening, and worked her expertly. 

Lucy felt herself tighten around him, and he pushed her over the edge as soon as he began to trace circles around her clit with his thumb. As she came, Lucy pulled him close, his face against her bare chest, her hands in his hair. Once he had withdrawn his hand from her, she looked down at him- his green eyes filled her with need once again. 

“Take me.” She whispered, nose against nose, forehead against forehead. He didn’t hesitate, he kissed her quick, and then flipped her over on the bed. He quickly discarded his shirt and sweat pants, and hooked her legs around his hips as he entered her. 

Their kisses were furious with desire. They both had waited far too long for this, and it felt right. As he was thrusting in and out of her Lucy felt the need to be completely and nakedly honest. 

“Emma is going to kill me tomorrow.” Lucy said into his collarbone her arms around him holding her body flush against his. She dug her heels into his butt deepening his strokes as his thrusts quickened. He was becoming a part of her. He was always a part of her. 

“I will never let that happen, Lucy.” He said,voice breathy. So sure, so strong, so in love. His voice and his body conveyed everything. She was his world- he was hers. If only she had noticed it sooner. She pulled him in again her mouth burning into his. 

She felt herself transcending the carnal act, it was as if both of their essences were colliding on a plane that wasn’t merely physical. He was seeping into her, and she was becoming a part of him. The climax brought her outside of herself- and tied her to him. When they were done, he stayed in her for a long while, as both of them ventured back into their bodies. 

There were kisses, quiet reassurances that he would do all he could to keep her safe- she knew it wouldn’t be enough. She knew she was saying goodbye. From the moment that Emma had made the offer, the clock began to tick, Lucy had nothing left but borrowed time. She just hoped she wouldn’t bring Flynn with her into the void. Although, she wasn’t sure he would let her venture into the dark alone.


	7. Bullet for a Beau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: If you are open to prompts then Garcy please from the list of prompts you reblogged - 68. Sex in a crisis situation & 60\. Bed-sharing & 42\. Accidental stimulation & 53\. Hurt/comfort. I enjoy reading your writing on Tumblr & AO3 :)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> "It was hard to read his expression when he looked at her again. There was awe there, yes. And yet, there was something deeper as well, something… more..."

“Lucy, really, there is no need to fuss. It’s just a graze.” Flynn said, as Lucy cracked open the first aid kit and motioned for him to sit down on the only wooden chair that was available in the tiny cabin they happened upon. “Also, what happened to not bringing modern stuff to the past?” Flynn laughed, a mocking expression on his face. The first aid kit was more of a Medical Emergency Kit- and definitely a violation of the rules. However, Lucy figured their luck would run dry eventually- ahem, Rufus- so she took it upon herself to create this monstrous Caboodle of medical supplies. It was designed to contain everything they might need splints, medications and IVs- even supplies for a battlefield blood transfusion. It also had surgical tools and an actual First Aid Kit, which is what Lucy had been looking for. 

“Graze or not,” She said definitively, “we are cleaning it out, and you are getting an antibiotic booster- we are not having a Salem repeat.” She was referring to her infection she so lovingly received from a dirty dagger that she was stabbed in the arm with.

“Aww, you do care!” Flynn said, chuckling. Lucy lit the kerosene lamp she had found and struggled to find the words- or more so, the tone she should use. 

“Of course, I care.” She said, the words came out softer than intended. Flynn didn’t say anything to that, but she could feel his eyes on her. She met his gaze, his eyes burrowed into hers. Slowly, a faint smile spread over him, Lucy saw it in his eyes first- the sparkle, the innocence, the sheer adoration- and she felt a fiery flip in her lower belly. “Right.” She said, breaking the trance and continuing her pursuit of the proper items.

They had found the cabin a few miles south of the location where they had been ambushed by a violent gang. Lucy had yelled to Wyatt and Rufus to run in the opposite direction and meet in town the next day. Lucy began to consider why they were attacked- and then she noticed Flynn's gaze hovering on her again. Lately, his looks had fiery and wanting- and Lucy found heeself wondering where they could lead... But now was not the time. To calm herself, she changed the subject. 

“At least it wasn’t Emma.” Lucy said, after clearing her throat. Flynn’s gaze fell to the floor, he nodded in agreement, taking a cue from her. “I mean, for once, we have the jump on her. The thugs that tried to kill you were probably human traffickers- not associates of hers.” She paused trying to decide how to tell him what she needed to do next without sounding like she was trying to seduce him.

“Well, Let’s get that shirt of- so I can clean the wound... May I? Help you, that is…” Suddenly, her tongue was like sand paper, and her face hot as embers. 

“Thought you’d never ask.” Flynn said with his coy, trouble-making smile. He seemed to hold his breath as Lucy reached out to slowly unfasten the buttons on his shirt. As she focused on the task at hand with more intensity than required, there was too much tension- she couldn’t look at him right now. That being said, he wasn’t playing by the same rules, she felt his eyes on her. She helped him out of his burgundy button-down and he was left with just a white tank top. Slowly, she began to clean out the wound. Realizing she couldn’t help herself from staring at his sturdy frame, she tried not to admire him too much. She allowed herself no more than just a short glance here or there- all the while, warmth was spreading farther than just her cheeks. 

“Human traffickers?” Flynn said, mulling it over, pulling Lucy back into orbit. “You mean they were going to try and… take you? Like to sell you into prostitution? That kind of human trafficker?” 

“Its far too common in this time in history, especially out here, where its ruled by martial law.” She was unsure if his deep, angry sounding breaths were a result of her cleaning the wound or a protectiveness he had over her. 

“After we finish with Emma- and damn it, we will get her tomorrow, Lucy- after that, I will hunt them down, and destroy every last one of them.” He growled. 

As she finished dressing his wound a very clear image of Garcia Flynn ripping the heads off the troupe of 5 cowardly, spindly-spined men flitted through her mind. Although the idea was gruesome, Lucy found a sense of endearment that he would go through such trouble for her. When he continued to rage a bit, she tried to reassure him. She walked around to face him and moved to put both of her hands on his shoulders. Just in time, she recalled his wounded shoulder, and placed her hands on his cheeks instead, cupping them tenderly. 

“Hey, it’s ok. I am right here- see, they didn’t get me.” She said softly. Flynn, who had been looking at the ground, brought his face up to look at her. Placing his hands over hers, he leaned into her touch, savoring it. Lucy’s chest tightened at the gesture. Flynn looked at her with an expression she had learned was reserved just for her, his eyes reminded her of a puppy dog- so trusting, so kind. She wondered how she ever could have been angry at him or afraid of him. My, how things had changed. 

“I am more concerned with you anyway, you’re the one that got shot.” She reminded him. At that his expression turned somber. 

“Lucy, if you hadn’t of pushed me out of the way, you know it would have been my chest instead-" He swallowed hard, "I would have been dead on the spot. Thank you… For saving me. Again.” He spoke the words with such gravity. “Also, I didn’t know you could have that sort of strength- enough to take me down… It was… Impressive.” On the last word, his accent seemed thick and rich- teeming with electricity. What he said was true, when Lucy saw the man aiming a gun at Flynn, she had lunged centering all her strength on his hips to take him down. Once on the ground she grabbed his gun out of his waistcoat pocket, and shot down the assailant- Taking him down without reservation. When she turned to check on Flynn, she was half laying on top of him and found him holding his arm. That was when they ran. 

“I just- I knew I couldn’t lose you. I can’t lose you.” She said, feeling naked because of the sheer honesty of her words. “You’re not expendable, Garcia, not to me.” 

“Thank you, Lucy.” Lucy’s stomach did another flip as she took in the way he said her name, ‘loocy’ so thick with emotion. She usually only heard him say it that way when he was angry. But he wasn’t now, and it felt good. Lucy stepped forward, he closed his eyes, drinking in her touch.

It was hard to read his expression when he looked at her again. There was awe there, yes. But there was something deeper as well, something… more. Lucy brushed her thumbs over his jaw line. He made an audible gulp, and Lucy saw his adams apple bob- How could that be… so… hot, she wondered. Looking at his face again, she got lost in his expression. It was so peaceful, Lucy couldn’t help but be filled with warmth. Throwing caution to the wind, she leaned forward and brushed her lips over his. It was slight- a whisper really. She was fishing for an invitation or a rejection. She prayed for the former. 

Flynn seemed frozen at first, so she tried a second time- this time pressing her lips fully on his. His hands flew up to catch her shoulders, he pushed her back slightly and looked her in the eyes, as if seeing whether or not she had kissed him of her own volition. When he decided she was in her right mind and did indeed want him, he allowed her to crash into him. His hands sprawled along her back, her arms slinking around his neck, and her hands caught in his hair. 

Their kiss was heavy, deep and wanting. After a while, he broke the kiss, bringing his hands back up to touch her face, his tongue smoothed over his bottom lip as his fingers traced along her cheeks and then her lips with his thumbs- He was memorizing her. Now, it was her turn to melt into his touch- easy. It was easy. Lucy thought to herself. 

His hands trailed from her face down her neck, one settling there, the other making its way to her waist. He pulled her closer, Lucy could feel his legs brush either side of her thighs. Flynn was still sitting in the chair, while Lucy stood between his legs, slightly hunched, in order to even out their height, The pair kissed until they were both out of breath. When they came apart for air, Lucy settled her lips on his forehead. She could feel his breathing in the hollow of her throat, the warmth of it causing her chest to warm as well. Lucy pulled him into a full embrace, she wanted to feel secure, knowing that there was still something good in her life- and it was right there, in her arms. However, it seemed that she would find more than just an innocent embrace. With her body against his, she could feel him against her. Her gasp when she felt it was too loud to be ignored. As she considered it, something deep inside Lucy throbbed and the last threads of her self-control were slipping away. Pulling him back into a kiss, She moaned as he gripped her hips tight. 

For the first time, they were alone, without threat of someone walking in on them. Lucy decided to shut down the part of her that is always buzzing about consequences. Pushing her hips against his hardness, she let him know what she wanted. Flynn gave low growl in response- one that vibrated from Lucy’s lips to her toes. Flynn pulled her as close as possible to him- in acceptance. Finding the ties on her dress, he loosened them one by one, until her outer layer- a simple visiting dress- was ready to fall off. Like an ear of corn at harvest, Lucy shucked it. 

Lucy moved to nip at Flynn’s neck as he made away with her corset. Breathing in deeply, she felt a sense of freedom- any discomfort now gone, she could now fully enjoy his brushes and grazes above her chemise. Lucy made to take off her last layer. However, Flynn stopped her. A burning glint in his eyes. He had plans for her- she could feel it. 

Flynn stood and took in the sight of her. Lucy blushed furiously under his studious gaze. He was seeing her. Truly seeing her. It was almost unbearable. She looked away, hoping it would take away the intense pressure his eyes put on her. The way he looked at her, she loved it. She loved him. But it was like burning alive- being so close to him, it was so raw, so real. She wondered if it were possible for her insides to catch fire. 

Slowly, he walked around her, never taking his eyes off her. She could feel him behind her. He gently swept her hair to the side and laid it over her shoulder. 

Delicately, deliberately he drew a line down the curve of her neck with a finger and laid his lips there. Momentarily it seemed somewhat vampiric. But Lucy didn’t mind. She would give him her life source if he wanted it- if he needed it. He continued to muse at her neck, trailing kisses up to her ear, and then behind it. Lucy felt a shiver as a moan of approval escaped. Flynn then slowly ghosted his fingers over her upper legs, then her back cheeks, her hips, her waist. He took his time, smoothing over every part, making more intense the ache that was now present in the areas that wanted him most. 

Lucy hadn’t noticed it yet, but she was panting. Waiting for him to touch her in the most intimate spots. She leaned in to him, an invitation he accepted, as he brought his rough-hewn hands up to hold her soft, delicate breasts. “Mmmm…” Lucy could hear herself moaning, but she didn’t care, it felt so good. He pulled her closer to him. She felt his desire against the small of her back. When he decided he was done pleasing her breasts, he brought his righthand down her abdomen again. He paused at her lower belly. Lucy hoped he wasn’t reconsidering. 

“It’s okay,” she said. Her voice was quiet and breathy. She put one hand over his on her breast and pushed it harder against her. She then traced his south-facing arm with her other hand and gave it an encouraging nudge. “I want this… I want you.” She said, as she craned her neck to kiss him. Following her lead, he slowly reached to cup her fullness. Gently, he stroked her sensitive lips with his rough fingers. Though gentle it was, Lucy still had a jolt of electricity sent through her. Her neck tilted back in reflex, and Flynn began to kiss it again, he explored her folds, and found her core. First with one finger, then with two, he stroked her. Finding her sensitive spot, he pushed on it, and for a moment Lucy thought she might faint. 

Lucy had many sexual partners in the past, but no one had taken the time to explore her like this. As if she were a world in and of herself. The way Flynn touched her, memorized her, it felt like it was some sort of worship. She didn’t altogether mind it. But, she did make a mental note to do the same for him later. 

As her thoughts drifted back to the man who was stroking her, she noticed he now had his other hand following the first. When that one took the place of the other, he made his way to her clit. He touched it lightly first, just a test. Lucy’s legs twitched in reflex. Using three fingers, he messaged in waves from the root of her clit, to the hood. As he hit every tiny nerve, waves of pleasure rose like a tide- she felt it first in her toes, then up her legs, her center, her waist, her breasts her neck. She rocked against his hand, losing control as her pleasure took over, and began to evolve into orgasmic waves, she put one hand behind her head, to hold Flynn as he kissed and sucked on her. The other hand- having a mind of its own, of course- flew to her breast, kneading it to increase her pleasure. 

“Please…” she whispered as Flynn hummed against her neck. “Please, Garcia…” He then pressed his hand firmly against her clit, and shortly thereafter she shattered beneath his touch.  


For what seemed like a long while, he held her up. As she recovered she turned around, she was small against him and he held her tenderly. Once she felt more grounded, she began to loosen his belt. When he tensed, Lucy looked him in the eye, “I need you inside me. Now. Please?” He smiled faintly and said “of course.” With his pants and briefs off, and his tank gone, he pulled off her chemise. He took her in, as she took him in- both having a sense that the other was some sort of wonderful forbidden fruit. Wrapping one arm around her, he pulled her up and onto him, her legs instinctively perching on his hips. He tried to find the closest place to set her. The bed was farther away than he would like, and the chair too low. So, the wall it is. 

They crashed into the wall, neither of them minding. Flynn adjusted her so that he was aligned with her entrance, and slowly he filled her. As he did so, Lucy’s neck tilted back, and she bit her bottom lip, as her eyes shut. Flynn could have sworn he heard her moan and whisper “oh, fuck.” when he was fully inside her. Slowly, he pulled himself back a little, and then thrust back in. That time, he definitely heard her say “Fuck”. After she gathered herself, she looked him the eye and smiled, then began to rock her hips with him. They swayed together in erotic rhythm . when the movement became too much for Lucy, she stopped swaying, and instead just moaned, enjoying his administrations. Flynn held her tight, as he pumped in and out of her, feeling her tighten around him like a vice. It wasn’t until Lucy beckoned him to make her come that he situated them so that he could put his thumb on her clit. Her moaning increased, and she tightened even more around him- she was on the edged. Flynn could feel he was close, too. 

“Come for me, Lucy.” He whispered, and on cue she fell apart around him, which caused him to fall right after her. 

“Oh, my god!” She yelled, voice light with laughter. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over her. Flynn felt a tenderness for her that he had never felt for anyone before. An emotion that was just for Lucy, as if she were made for him, and he for her. He held her- a precious goddess in his arms. Flynn could feel her pulsating around him, giving him life- it took a while for her to stop. 

When she was done, Flynn kissed her on her forehead, cheeks, neck. They were small pecks of appreciation, doting. He brought his forehead to rest on hers.  


“I love you, Lucy.” He said, “I really do. And I always will.” 

Tears filled her eyes, and she laid her head against his chest, “I love you, too, Garcia.” She rose to kiss his chest and then laid her head back down. Flynn adjusted her so that he could carry her to the bed. And for the first time in a long time, they both slept soundly through the night.


	8. A Quiet Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Kissedbydragonfire, Thanks! 
> 
> "First one to make noise loses!"

Garcia Flynn never claimed to be a saint.  

He would be the first to admit all of his faults… But with Lucy Preston, he had tried…  _really tried_  to be different. The woman was the one good thing in his life… and he didn’t want to fuck up his friendship with her. 

The problem? She was currently in his bed with him, naked and under the covers.

He couldn’t lie, he had imagined his and Lucy’s first kiss well before it ever happened. When it did happen, the heat had left him wanting more… Apparently, she felt the same way… But this was not how he imagined  _this._

He had been sleeping when he felt her hand brush his cheek. Smiling sweetly, she stripped before him and crawled into his bed. They had talked earlier that day, about the journal. Lucy had so many questions… and Flynn wanted to answer them, he really did. But the truth was, he had just as many questions himself.  

“Lucy?” he asked, because what else could he do? She was so close to him…. he could smell her naturally sweet skin, and the alluring fragrance that she had added.  

_Was that… roses?_

“Flynn… I hope I didn’t misread the way you’ve been looking at me lately,” she scooted closer so that her knees were brushing his thighs. He couldn’t help but shiver with anticipation, as he felt blood rush to his lap. As he swallowed nervously, she cupped his cheek, “I hope I am not being too forward…”  

“Uh… well,”  _Fuck._  He’d be lying if he said he didn’t want this… didn’t want her… but was she in her right mind? “Lucy, have you been drinking?” 

“Not a drop,” she whispered, pulling him into a kiss. The display of affection started out sweet, tentative and quickly turned heated, it wasn’t until her breasts were flush against his chest that she leaned back, “I want you… Flynn, don’t you want me?”  

“Yes,” he confessed.  

“Okay… We’re going to have to be quiet though… the walls are thin…”   

“First one to make noise loses…” Flynn grinned.

“What’s the punishment, if I lose?” Lucy asked smiling against his lips.  

“Well, I guess you’ll find out now,” Flynn answered, grinning darkly.

“Not fair!”  

At least she was laughing as he kissed her fully, turning her until she was on her back. His lips and tongue mapped out her body. And bless the woman, she tried to be quiet. Even when his tongue coaxed an orgasm from her, he could feel her stifled moans vibrate through her body. Later, he whispered things to her as he gave her all he had. When she came, she pressed her feet against his ass, and he couldn’t help but finish for her.  

“Rematch,” she said after they came down and caught their breath. She swung her leg over him, straddled him while she pressed herself deliciously close to him.  

_She was so demanding._

And he loved every moment of it. 


End file.
